


Same Kind of Different

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, High School, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Michael comes back to school different after a name change and a summer on T.





	Same Kind of Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading :)

“Are you new here?” asked a girl, voice nasally and hair in braids. Her question was a cross between curious and nosy.

Michael adjusted his backpack, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. This was what he’d been waiting for all summer. This was what he’d been expecting and hoping and dreaming of. “I’m Michael,” he said, glancing to the side to see his best friend, Jeremy, grinning at him.

“Ah. Nice to meet you,” the girl said with a smile that could have been fake, Michael wasn’t sure. “I’d better get to class. See you around!”

Michael smiled wistfully after her as she walked away. “Can you believe that?” he whispered to Jeremy. “She didn’t even recognize me!”

Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder. “Nice, man. And your voice sounded, like, really deep.”

This was shaping up to be the best day at school ever; he was passing, kids and teachers were actually using his new name, and most people didn’t even recognize him from last year. It helped that the majority of the school only knew him in passing, save for Jeremy and a couple others. But those few close friends were people he was out to anyways.

“Let’s head to lunch, I’m hungry,” Michael said.

“You’re always hungry, bro!” Jeremy pointed out with a laugh.

And for a second Michael realized how truly lucky he was to have such a great friend; Jeremy had always been so supportive. He’d never questioned Michael, had immediately started using his preferred name and pronouns, and treated him like he was any other guy. That was what Michael was really grateful for—not many people had ever made him feel like he was just a dude. Sure, his moms referred to him as one, but they’d raised him as their baby girl, and like it or not that was a hard thing to forget over night. But they were getting there, and Michael knew that someday, he wouldn’t even have to worry about people thinking of him as a boy. Someday he wouldn’t be concerned with things like binding, or his voice (which was already dropping a bit thanks to the testosterone he’d started over the summer.)

This school year, Michael had come back a new person. And god, was it refreshing to walk into the men’s bathroom.


End file.
